Yadong Poison
by KwonDongChoiKangLee
Summary: Cerita tentang Lay yang awalnya hanya anak lelaki polos yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa soal yadong dan sebangsanya, tiba-tiba dengan teganya teman-temannya meracuninya dengan virus yadong. Apa yang akan terjadi?


**Yadong Poison**

**Cast:**

**Kim Hyoyeon (Hyoyeon)**

**Yixing Zhang (Lay)**

**Amber J. Liu (Amber)**

**Choi Soo Young (Sooyoung)**

**Lee Hyuk Jae (Hyukjae)**

**DLL...**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, humor (selebihnya tambahin sendiri -_-v)**

**Warning: OOC, typos, gaje alias tidak jelas. Semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan**

**Summary: Cerita tentang Lay yang awalnya hanya anak lelaki polos yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa soal yadong dan sebangsanya, tiba-tiba dengan teganya teman-temannya meracuninya dengan virus yadong. Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 09.30. Sekumpulan anak remaja dari kelas 2-C Sun Moon International High School sedang membentuk sebuah formasi berbentuk huruf A. Walaupun ada sedikit ketidakmiripan dengan huruf aslinya. Musik sedang dimainkan dan diperdengarkan lewat speaker komputer. Anak-anak sedang latihan menari untuk pertunjukkan setiap 2 minggu di sekolah mereka *iyalah, emang dimana lagi?*. Kondisinya sih yaa, tidak enak untuk diajak kompromi. Karena ada saja yang mengobrol, bercanda, dan lain sebagainya. Kalau kalian masuk kelas ini dan menjadi pelatih tari mereka persiapkan saja seplastik es batu. Untuk apa? Ya untuk mendinginkan hati kalian! Soalnya kelas ini rada ribut dan tidak bisa diajak serius. Kalau udah serius ya masih ada yang suka nyeletuk kalau ada yang berbicara sendirian. Kan jadi susah kesampaian idenya. Ujung-ujungnya, tidak jadi dilaksanain. Huft. _I know that feel, bro._

"Eh kalian! Sekarang coba serius dong!" teriak seseorang yang tubuhnya rada kurus, tapi berotot, Hyukjae. Anak-anak ada yang mendengarkan ada yang tidak. Nysek gak tuh?!

"Iya Hyuk iyaaaa daritadi gue dengerin kok!" sahut Amber, yeoja tertampan di kelas. Teman namjanya juga rada bingung dia yeoja, namja atau double gender? Pakaiannya namja banget tapi sifatnya yeoja banget. Hahaha sabar aja buat Amber-ssi.

"Ga bisa! Kalo perhatiannya masih ngawur aja ga bakalan dimulai nih latihannya! Amber, tolong dong diemin mereka bentar aja!" kata Hyukjae sebal.

Amber mengiyakan lalu berteriak, "WOOOYYY KALIAN MAU SHOW KITA SUKSES GA SIH?!". Teman-teman yang lain langsung diam.

"Oh iya dong!" sahut Lay, namja terpolos di kelas, dalam kesunyian itu.

"Makanya serius latihan dong!" sahut Hyukjae lagi dengan teriak. Hyukjae marah-marah mulu yak? *plakkk*

"Daritadi gue juga udah serius Hyuk." Balas Lay dengan muka polosnya yang tanpa dosa di matanya.

"Ya udah! Mau dimulai lagi gak nih latihannya?" tanya Hyukjae kepada teman-temannya.

"Mauuuuu...!" sahut teman-temannya kompak. Lalu Hyukjae memutar musiknya dan kembali mengajari teman-teman yang lain menari bersama Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung. Hyukjae adalah namja yang paling pandai menari di kelasnya. Sepertinya hampir semua dance bisa ia tarikan, termasuk balet *ih cucok deh cyin!*. Jika disuruh menari dance ini, dia bisa langsung menunjukkannya bakatnya tersebut dengan keren. Karena kepintarannya tersebut Hyukjae ditunjuk sebagai pelatih menari sekaligus ketua panitia pertunjukkan seni yang diadakan 2 minggu sekali. Hyukjae memiliki sifat lucu dan pinter melawak dan menggila, tapi akan bersifat sangat keras bila menyangkut soal latihan menari. Dia bersahabat dengan Hyoyeon, Kai dan Taemin dari kelas sebelah.

Hari ini mereka sudah menyelesaikan tarian untuk closing. Saatnya istirahat sejenak! Anak-anak pergi ke luar kelas untuk membeli makanan dan minuman, termasuk Hyukjae. Akhirnya kelas yang disulap menjadi arena latihan pun jadi sepi. Tersisakan Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, Amber dan Lay. Mereka mengobrol.

"Lay, sepertinya lo orangnya polos banget deh," celetuk Amber kepada Lay yang sibuk memainkan handphone-nya.

"Iya tuh. Kayaknya dia gak tahu apa itu yadong." Tambah Sooyoung.

"Iyalah," balas Lay singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Hmm berarti gue harus ngeracunin lo nih Lay!" kata Amber.

"Engga mau ah! Gua kan gak suka yang begituan!" jawab Lay.

"Lo harus jadi yadong Lay meskipun sedikit! Gak yadong gak normal lho!" sahut Hyoyeon yang dari tadi sibuk dengan handphone-nya juga. Ngapain sih? Author juga kepo nih(?).

Tiba-tiba Sooyoung menulis angka 69 besar-besar di papan tulis. "Lay! Coba, ngerti gak lo sama angka ini?" tanya Sooyoung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk angka tersebut.

"Engga," balas Lay sambil menggeleng polos. "Emang maksudnya apa?"

"Nih. Ceritanya lo sama pacar lo nih ya. Kepala lo ada di bawah, ngisep itunya pacar lo. Pacar lo juga ada di bawah ngisep itunya lo. Ngerti gak?" jelas Amber dengan nada greget. Emang dia kayaknya seneng banget kalo ngomongin yadong.

"Engga...," Lay menggeleng polos, lagi. Sooyoung yang masih mencari-cari bahan penjelasan dengan Amber menemukan ide. Sooyoung mengambil kursi dan mengambil satu kursi lagi dan menaruhnya terbalik di atas kursi pertama barusan.

"Ini nih! Ini kepala lo," Amber menunjuk kepala kursi yang di bawah. "Terus ini kepala pacar lo," tunjuknya ke kepala kursi yang posisinya terbalik yang berada di atas kursi pertama. "Terus kepala lo berdua ini saling meng'itu' kemaluan lo satu sama lain. Ngerti gak?"

"Maksudnya apa sih? Masih ga ngerti nih gue!" kata Lay yang dengan muka polos tanpa dosanya tersebut. Amber dan Sooyoung hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala kecewa karena penjelasan mereka masih dibilang, terlalu terselubung dan alot untuk dicerna oleh otak suci Lay.

"Nih. Lo main twitter kan Lay?" tanya Hyoyeon yang dikenal paling eksis di kelas. Itu sebabnya dia paling sibuk dengan hape-nya yang penuh oleh beberapa aplikasi jejaring sosial. Beda dengan Lay. Lay kelihatannya selalu sibuk juga dengan hapenya. Tapi aplikasinya sedikit. Jejaring sosial yang Lay punya juga hanya twitter dan facebook *author ga niat promosi kok*. Tapi kenapa Lay selalu terlihat membaca di hape-nya? Mencurigakan *backsound Sherlock*.

"Iya main," jawab Lay.

"Lo coba stalk deh WorldOfYadong. Disitu kalo lu stalk TL-nya dan membuka foto dan link yang mereka share beuh, pasti lo langsung 'tegang' deh!" kata Hyoyeon.

"Iya tuh! Mau lihat?" tanya Amber sambil mencabut hapenya. Dia langsung ke aplikasi Twitter dan mengetikkan username yang disebutkan Hyoyeon barusan. Lalu saat profil akun tersebut terbuka Amber langsung meng-stalk timeline-nya. "Nah ketemu!" Amber langsung menzoom gambar tersebut. Saat sudah terbuka fotonya terpampang seorang wanita sedang di'genjot' oleh laki-laki di bawahnya. Jelas-jelas Amber langsung berteriak sambil mendesah *oke ini ga nyambung* saat melihat foto porno tersebut.

"Ngeliat apaan sih Ber?" tanya Lay dengan polosnya.

"Mau tahu? Nih!" jawab Amber sambil menunjukkan foto itu di depan mata Lay. Lay yang melihatnya bengong,... Lalu cepat-cepat Lay menutup matanya.

"Nuajeeesss! Apaan tuh?!" tanya Lay yang masih menutup matanya.

"Itu tuh yang namanya tindakan 69 Lay!" sahut Hyoyeon sambil tertawa-tawa. Tanpa disadari, Amber mengintip celana Lay di bagian paling bawah *readers semua pasti ngerti kan dimana?* lalu semuanya tertawa gila-gilaan sampai ada yang rebahan di lantai saking ngakaknya.

"Weh! Untung anunya ga tegang yee!" seru Amber yang puas karena berhasil membuat Lay tersipu melihat foto porno tersebut.

"Amber! Lo yadong sih yadong, tapi ga segitunya juga kali!" jawab Hyoyeon.

"Amber! Liatin lagi coba ke dia! Entar lama-lama kalau ada link video suruh dibuka di rumah! Entar pasti dia langsung... Uwaaawww," seru Sooyoung kesenengan.

"Apaan sih dah lo pada?" tanya Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu sambil membawa beberapa camilan dan minuman dingin. Emang dasar si Hyukkie tukang makan *plakkk*.

"Ini lho Hyuk! Si Sooyoung kan nulis angka 69 di papan tulis, lo tau kan maksud angka itu apa?" jawab Hyoyeon sambil nanya balik.

"Iya iya tau," jawab Hyukjae.

"Nah kan si Lay nanya apa maksud dari 69 itu, ya kita jelasin! Si Amber sama Sooyoung tuh gurunya! Hahahaha...," ujar Hyoyeon sambil tertawa. Mendengar itu Hyukjae jadi ikutan ngakak.

"Woy Lay! Lo kan selama ini polos, mendingan ikutan yadong kayak gue nih!" celetuk Hyukjae dengan bangga yang menyandang predikat 'Yadongest Kid' di kelas 2-C.

"Tapi gue ga suka Hyuk!" seru Lay dengan nada yang sedikit pasrah.

"Nih ada lagi yang mesti lo liat Lay!" sahut Amber sambil mengutak ngatik hapenya. Lalu setelah selesai mengutak ngatik dia langsung menunjukkannya di depan mata Lay, lagi. Video. Video tersebut berisi adegan seorang pria yang sedang menggenjot hole sang wanita. Mereka sama-sama telanjang. Tidak memakai pakaian sehelai pun. 'Aaahhhh enaaaakk bangeeethh,' si cewek di video tersebut mendesah keenakan. 'Sayaaangghhhhh,, aku mau klimaks nihhh...' si pria juga mendesah keenakan.

Lay yang masih terus melihat video tersebut dengan konsentrasi tinggi(?), mulai deg-degan. Wajahnya berkeringat. 'Aaaaahhh sayaaaanggghhhhh' si wanita dalam video itu mengerjapkan matanya karena sang pria sudah menyentuh titik surganya. Si pria juga terlihat menggelinjang di atasnya. 'Together okay? Nggghhhhhhh aaaaaahhh' akhirnya si pria langsung mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam wanita tersebut. Si wanita juga ikutan mendesah dan mengeluarkan cairannnya. Lay yang masih melihatnya langsung tersadar dan cepat-cepat menutup matanya. Salah tingkah kali ya.

"Aaaah! Hentikan perbuatan kalian!" seru Lay panik karena dia baru saja menonton video porno yang seharusnya tidak dia tonton karena dia adalah pendengar setia sang guru BK(?).

"Nah, enak kan Lay? Hahahaha" teman-temannya langsung menertawainya. Rencama mereka untuk membuat Lay menonton video yadong tersebut tampaknya berhasil. Amber, kembali dengan sok polosnya, mengintip ke arah celana bagian paling bawah Lay. Lagi-lagi temannya ngakak kegilaan.

"Woy Amber! Lo nafsuan banget sih orangnya!" ujar Hyukjae sambil masih ngakak.

"Kan supaya memastikan hyung!" sahut Amber. Lho kok malah pake panggilan hyung ya?!

"Eh Amber, lo tuh cewek," ujar Hyukjae datar.

"Biarin napa hyung biar gue seneng!" ujar Amber. Tiba-tiba semua anak 2-C berhamburan masuk kelas dengan kompak. Mereka bingung karena tampang mereka seperti orang sehabis ngakak dan muka yadong(?).

"Weh ada apaan nih? Kok kayaknya seru?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita lagi ngajarin Lay buat jadi yadong Yeol!" jawab Sooyoung.

"Apa? Cie ahay deuh Lay udah ga jadi anak polos lagi," cibir Chanyeol meledek.

"Iya! Lay sudah tidak polos!" sahut anak-anak lain ramai meledek Lay yang masih salah tingkah sehabis menonton video yadong.

"Kalian semua ngeselin dah ah!" kata Lay ngambek tapi masih dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Ciyeee Lay ngambek ciyeee..." sahut anak-anak lain kembali meledek Lay. Mendengar tersebut Lay langsung tersipu.

"Hahaha ya sudahlah! Kita mending latihan lagi yok! Udah seger kan?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Udaaahh!" seru anak-anak sekelas dengan kompaknya. Hyukjae lalu menyalakan laptopnya yang sedari tadi dia biarkan dalam posisi _sleep_. Lalu mencolokkan kabel speaker lalu musik kembali berdentum. Cemungudh ayangkuuu... *author ikutan bergoyang*.

"Oke! Hari ini kita sudahi dulu ya latihan hari ini. _Thanks for stopping by~_" kata Hyukjae yang sok memakai aksen baratnya. Anak-anak kelas merapikan tasnya sambil mengecek kalau ada yang tertinggal. Lalu mereka satu persatu keluar kelas. Kelas jadi bertambah sepi dan semakin sepi. Tersisakan Hyukjae, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, Amber dan Lay. Lay terlihat sibuk dengan hapenya.

"Lay, lo kenapa ga cepet-cepet pulang? Betah lo di kelas yang serem ini?" tanya Hyoyeon konyol.

"Engga ah. Mager nih.." jawab Lay masih terus menatap layar hapenya.

"Jangan-jangan lo lagi nonton video yadong yang tadi yaaa?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Wah ngocol lo Soo!" ujar Lay sambil melempar topi ke arah Sooyoung. Sooyoung menghindar. Alhasil? Kena(?).

"Wadaw!" pekik Sooyoung.

"Biasa aja deh Soo!" ujar Lay sebal.

"Ya udaah, gue minta maaf deh ke lo, Lay! Gue ga bakalan nunjukkin foto atau video yang kayak tadi! Maafin gue ya Lay?" Amber meminta maaf sambil menunjukkan wajah yang unyu dibuat-buat. Membuat mukanya ga jadi tambah unyu, tapi tambah ganteng(?).

"Heuh lo sih Ber! Tapi iyaa dah gue maafin lo," kata Lay sambil memukul ujung topi Amber sampai topi Amber nyaris menutupi matanya.

"Adaw! Lo kalo minta maaf yang ikhlas dong!" kata Amber protes.

"Masih mending ya gue maafin lo Ber!" ujar Lay protes juga.

"Eh kalian berdua sudahlah. Nanti abis pertengkaran ini kalian bisa-bisa jadi pemeran video tadi lho!" lerai Hyoyeon sambil ngacir pergi.

Amber langsung nyambung. Lay juga. "HYOOOOO!" mereka berdua langsung mengejar Hyoyeon.

**Lay POV**

Aduh sialan banget tuh bocah-bocah di kelas! Gue segala diracunin sama hal begituan. Kan gue mau mempertahankan kesucian gue. Kalo jadi begitu kan mata sama hati gue jadi ternodai deh! Kalo sampai gue begitu di masa depan? Hadeuh jangan sampai deh! Amit-amit bingits! *Lay mendadak alay -_-*

Tapi gue juga penasaran sih, sama yang ditunjukkan di video tadi. Kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu? Kenapa mereka harus telanjang? Kenapa laki-laki harus memasukkan bendanya di dalam lubang wanita? Kenapa si pria tadi menggenjot-genjot? Terus kalo udah yadongan begitu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Terus, kalo yadongan itu bukannya harus dengan menikah dulu ya? Apakah kedua orang di video tadi sudah menikah? Apakah enak melakukan hal tersebut? Pertanyaan barusan terus berngiang di pikiran gue.

Gue jadi penasaran. Gue pengen nyoba liat video yang tadi ah. Tapi si Amber nonton dimana yah? Pikir gue dalam hati.

Tak terasa angkutan yang gue taikin udah nyampe di depan rumah gue. Gue langsung membuka pintu kamar dan menaruh tas. Gue buka baju karena saking gerahnya udara di luar. Gue lalu ngambil laptop gue dan menyalakannya. Gue tungguin sampai laptop nyala dan siap untuk digunakan. Gue langsung ngambil modem di tempat pensil lalu mencolokkannya. Internet tersambung. Sinyalnya sangat cepat. Tanpa basa basi gue langsung mengetik halaman website Youtube. Setelah menunggu sampai terbuka gue langsung bingung mau nulis apa di kotak pencarian. Karena memang akhir-akhir ini banyak banget video yang mau gue tonton saat kuota dan jaringan gue lagi bagus-bagusnya.

Gue beneran bingung mau pilih yang mana. Nonton video musik apa video...yadong? Gue sambil megang kepala gue saking pusingnya mikirin. Akhirnya, gue memutuskan untuk menonton video yadong. Sambil mengucapkan kata-kata maaf dalam hati kepada Tuhan, orang tua, dan lain-lainnya. Gue ngetik 'video yadong' di kotak pencarian. Sambil loading, gue mikirin apa yang akan dilakukan olah aktor di video yang akan gue tonton tersebut. Loading selesai juga. Gue langsung mengklik video pertama.

'Baby, kamu mau beneran aku masukin sekarang?' kata pria yang sedang menindih seorang wanita. Ya, sekarang gue lagi nonton video yadong.

'Iya beneran sayanggg. Cepetaaaann' paksa wanita tersebut dengan tatapan nafsu.

'Ya sudahh,' pria itu langsung mengangkat kaki wanita tersebut ke pinggangnya. Lalu dengan perlahan, pria itu langsung memasukkan bendanya ke dalam lubang si wanita. Si wanita langsung melenguh keenakan.

'Ahhhhh... Iya baby seperti ituuuhhh' desah wanita itu.

'Ahhhh babyyy lubangmu sempit sekaliiihhh' kata sang pria sambil menggenjot wanita itu dan mengerjapkan matanya. Kedua orang itu masih terus melakukan kegiatannya. Tanpa disadari, benda gue juga mulai tegang. "Ah sialan banget kenapa mesti tegang sekarang?" kata gue. Karena benda gue mulai menegang sempurna, gue putuskan untuk mengocok-ngocok pelan benda gue. "Aaaahhh..." itu desahan pertama yang gue keluarin dari mulut gue. Semakin video itu bertambah hebat aksinya gue makin ceoet ngocok benda gue. Semakin cepat.

'Aaaahhhh babyyyhhhh aku mau keluaaarhhhh..' kata wanita itu yang sudah tampak berkeringat dan matanya sangat nafsu disitu. Gue makin cepet aja ngocok benda gue. Gue juga sedang dalam keadaan _horny_. Gue makin serius ngeliat video itu sambil mempercepat tempo kocokan gue di benda gue.

'Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...' lalu pasangan itu mencapai klimaks bersama, bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan gue. Ah... gue... udah...bukan...anak...kecil lagi...

Gue langsung menutup browser, mencabut modem, lalu men-_shut down_ laptop gue. Gue bener-bener ceroboh karena gue lupain sesuatu, yaitu menghapus browser history gue hari ini.

**Author POV**

Hari Senin akhirnya datang lagi. Murid-murid kelihatan malas-malasan datang ke sekolah. Iyalah! Coba bayangkan! Hari kerja 5 hari, sedangkan hari liburnya? 2 hari! Kan ga asik itu brooo!

Ya udah daripada kita basa basi mending langsung ke cerita yak? Capcusss...

Di kelas 2-C masih terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa murid rajin yang datang lebih awal. Tapi menurut hasil survey, pelajar yang rajin datang pagi itu pelajar yang hobi ngerumpi! Hahahaha...

Hyoyeon sedang mengobrol dengan Amber dan Sooyoung.

"Eh, beneran tuh ya si Lay mampus kita racuni hahaha" kata Hyoyeon.

"Hahaha benar tuh Hyo! Mungkin kemarin dia di rumahnya langsung nonton video yadong," sahut Sooyoung.

"Ehh, nanti kalau misalnya Lay jadi yadong gimana? Kan si Hyukjae teman sebangsanya udah terlalu banyak di kelas ini. Kalau si Lay yadong kan makin tambah kacau kelas ini dengan keyadongannya!" celetuk Amber. Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung tertawa mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian, si muka polos alias Lay datang dengan mata yang sedikit sayu.

"Hai Lay! Pagiiiii..." sapa Amber hangat, bukan panas. Kalo panas entar Lay-nya gosong. Kebiasaan Amber adalah menyapa teman sekelasnya yang baru datang ke sekolah.

"Pagiiiii..." sapa Lay kembali lalu duduk di kursinya. Beberapa menit kemudian kelas menjadi agak ramai dan berisik dengan obrolan anak-anak.

Amber baru ingat. Bahwa dia belum kebagian mengerjakan tugas kerja kelompoknya. Amber lalu berjalan ke arah meja Lay karena data persentasi kerja kelompoknya ada di laptop Lay. Tidak lupa juga Amber meminjam modem karena tugas tersebut sangat sulit untuk dikerjakan tanpa bantuan internet.

Amber kembali ke mejanya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang pendek itu. Oke sudah nyala, pikir Amber. Dia lalu mencolokkan modemnya lalu menyambung ke internet. Setelah browser internet terbuka dia langsung ke dan mencari materinya. Amber itu stalker. Jadi dengan kepo dia mengkilk browser history. Mata Amber langsung terbuka lebar. Dilihatnya URL video yadong yang ditonton Lay kemarin. Video tersebut di download juga. Lalu Amber cepat-cepat ke Library Lay dan memilih Videos. Dilihatnya video yadong tersebut. Yang membuat Amber kaget adalah ternyata video itu disimpan di dalam folder khusus yang bernama 'Sssstttt!' mungkin supaya terkesan misterius. Setelah Amber membuka folder tersebut bukan hanya 1 video, tapi, berapa coba? 16 video!

Amber sekarang antara terkejut atau bangga. Terkejut karena video yadongnya banyak sekali, bangga karena strategi untuk menghilangkan kepolosan Lay berhasil.

"WOOOOYYYY TEMAN-TEMAN! LAY SEKARANG SUDAH TIDAK POLOS LAGI LHOOOO!" teriak Amber tiba-tiba yang mendapat perhatian teman-teman yang lain.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya teman-teman yang lain dengan ekspresi kaget, apalagi Hyukjae dan Kai, mereka berdua kan tukang yadong di kelas 2-C. Lay yang mendengar Amber berteriak juga ikutan kaget. 'Aduuuh aib gue ketahuan deh!' batin Lay dalam hati.

"Iya! Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja sekarang!" seru Amber kembali. Anak-anak langsung mengerumuni laptop Lay yang tidak bersalah(?).

"WAAAHHH TERNYATA LAY SEKARANG SUDAH YADONG DAN TIDAK POLOS LAGI!" seru anak-anak kompak ke arah Lay yang menutup wajahnya dan menyembunyikannya ke dalam tas saking malunya.

FIN~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini phew! /lap keringat/peperin ke readers/. Ini true strory lho guys hahaha. Sebenarnya aslinya ga begini tapi di modifikasi dikit lah biar nambah greget hehehe.**

**Mind to review? Gomawo~**


End file.
